peelfandomcom-20200213-history
08 January 1979
Show ; Name *John Peel Show ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *1979-01-08 ; Comments *Peel recommends the film Superman to his listeners. *Regarding the Festive Fifty, Peel advises, "I should forget about that for a couple of years, if I were you..." *The Shadows are a reggae band, not Cliff Richard's former backing band. *Mauro Pagani is PFM's violin player and almost all of the band performs on the track, hence the redirect. *Cover versions include a recent single of "A Whiter Shade Of Pale" by Joe Cocker. The original was Procol Harum's most famous track, first played on Radio London and one of the biggest hits of 1967. Peel also revisits Medicine Head's version of Robert Johnson's "Walkin' Blues", first recorded by the band on their 1970 Dandelion LP New Bottles, Old Medicine. *BH006 of the Hinton Box is a version of the show edited to highlight the session tracks and includes several not on the 400 Box version. Tracks marked with an §. *105 minutes now available with the addition of the Derby Box show. *Show also documented at Tishbriz's John Peel Book at Flickr. Many thanks to Tishbriz for sharing the information. http://www.flickr.com/photos/tishbriz/8707953782/in/set-72157633271173476/ Sessions *Damned, #3. Recorded 1978-12-20. Available on Sessions Of The Damned (Strange Fruit). *Fingerprintz, one and only session (rpt). Recorded 1978-11-28. No known commercial release. Tracklisting File a at start of show. *Damned, 'Melody Lee' (Peel Session) § :(JP: 'Rock'n'roll is here to stay. The Damned and that's the first from them tonight....a good rousing start to the programme.') § File d begins during John's outro above, at 3:00 into show *J. Geils Band: 'Wild Man (LP-Sanctuary)' (EMI America) *Fingerprintz: 'Who's Your Friend' (Peel Session) § *Squeeze: 'Cat On A Wall (7"-Packet Of Three)' (Deptford Fun City) *Spizz Oil: '6000 Crazy (7")' (Rough Trade) :(JP: stumbling over his words 'Oh dear, what a night this is. Can we go back to 10 o'clock? If I was DLT I'd do one of those rewind things, and coupled with a couple of jokes about hairy cornflakes, and we'd be back to 10 o'clock.') *Sly Dunbar & The Revolutionaries: 'Mr Bassie (7")' (Virgin) *Bob Dylan: 'Changing Of The Guards (LP-Street-Legal)' (Columbia) *Weirdos: 'We Got the Neutron Bomb (7")' (Dangerhouse) *Residents: 'Lizard Lady (LP-Duck Stab/Buster & Glen)' (Ralph) § *Joe Cocker: 'A Whiter Shade Of Pale (7")' (Asylum) § *Damned: 'I'm A Burglar' (Peel Session) § :(JP: 'As long as you don't take my rare Damned single.') § *Fingerprintz: 'Sean's New Shoes' (Peel Session) *Johnny G: 'Highway Shoes (7"-Monophenia)' (Beggars Banquet) *Medicine Head: 'Walkin' Blues' *Clash: 'All The Young Punks (New Boots and Contracts) (LP-Give 'Em Enough Rope)' (CBS) *Television Personalities: 'Part-Time Punks (7"-Where's Bill Grundy Now?)' (King's Road) *Damned: 'Love Song' (Peel Session) § :(JP: 'That's the best one today lads, I think.') § *Shadows(2): Brother Noah *Gary Moore: 'Fanatical Fascists (LP-Back On The Streets)' (MCA) *Chi-Pig: Ring Around The Collar *Fingerprintz: 'Nervz' (Peel Session) § *Fingerprintz: 'Sync Unit' (Peel Session) (cut on 400 Box recording: Hinton Box tape has full version) § *''(JP: 'Apache, I bet you're thinking. No it's not.')'' § File a ends *Dr Feelgood: Milk & Alcohol (7") Stiff *Wire: Outdoor Miner (LP - Chairs Missing) Harvest *Edge: I'm Cold (7” – Macho Man) Albion *Mauro Pagani: La Città Aromatica (LP-Mauro Pagani) (Ascolto) Fle d ends *Vermilion: Angry Young Women (7") Illegal *Damned: 'Looking At You' (Peel Session) § *XTC: Life Is Good In The Greenhouse (LP - Go 2) Virgin *Fingerprintz: 'Finger Prince' (Peel Session) § :(JP: 'Been a pretty fair start to the week, this programme.') § File b *Dwayne Ellis: 'Running In And Out (LP-Precious Moment)' (Orbitone) on T060 *''(end of show)'' File ;Name *a) 1979-01-08 John Peel.mp3 *b) *c) BH006 JP 1979-01-08 Side A *d) 1979-01-08 John Peel Radio 1 (incomplete) DB039+DB041.mp3 ;Length *a) 01:21:50 *b) *c) 00:31:11 (from 24:01 unique) *d) 01:35:00 ;Other *a) File created from T058 & T060 of 400 Box. Incomplete show, only both sides of a single tape discovered so far. Side A ends after the Joe Cocker track, side B resumes with Peel's cinema recommendation. *b) Final track of this show turns up as first track on T060. *c) File created from BH006 of the Hinton Box. Many thanks to Brian and Colin. *d) Created from DB039 and DB041 of Derby Box, digitised by RF ;Available *a) Mooo *b) *c) Mooo *d) Mooo Category:1979 Category:Peel shows Category:Available online Category:400 Box Category:Shared Category:Hinton Box Category:Tishbriz January 1979 Category:Derby Box